


Swiggity Swiclets It's Destiel Ficlets

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: Short drabbles with some hilarious situations of the bunker inhabitants.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam insists that they need to teach Cas how to swim.

Fifty-two attempts and three liters of swallowed water later they give up and decide that they will simply keep him out of the ocean. But Castiel does not agree.

Dean nearly chokes on his beer and starts coughing violently when one week later a butt-naked Castiel appears out of nowhere, wearing only a huge-ass yellow duck float and greets him with his gravelly voice:

“Hello, Dean. I’m ready to swim.”

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Hey guys, **[subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala)**  so you know when I post a new Destiel fic or update. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a cold December day. Castiel and Jack roam the street trying to find stray animals to feed them while the angel explains to Jack:

“Look, Jack. This is Bobby,” he points at the tabby cat with half of his ear missing. “He does not like other cats, though he’s very affectionate. This one here is Lilu. She has three kittens to take care of. And this ginger boy is Garfield. He is very lazy but has the loudest purr. We need to wait a little for Cookie, Frodo and Venom to show up.” 

Jack nods, drinking in every word Castiel says. 

“It’s cold and they need a warm place. They can’t stay here all winter,” he looks at Castiel with saddened eyes.

The angel is silent for a moment but then a bright smile flashes on his face. 

“We will come back today with cat houses, warm blankets and more food. They will be protected. But I will require your assistance.” 

Jack’s eyes widen with excitement.

“Yes, yes of course!” He exclaims happily. 

They feed and pet the cats, never noticing Dean hiding behind a dumpster, with a big stupid smile on his face.

“I’m proud of you, babe,” he whispers fondly, never taking his eyes off the man he’s fallen in love with. 

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Guys,  if you don’t know I’m writing a new multi chapter Destiel fic with a **witch Castiel** and a **warrior Dean** which you can read **[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579598/chapters/38851919)**.    


	3. Chapter 3

It’s very cold. A freezing wind and a blizzard are raging outside. Dean and Cas are cuddling on the couch, sharing a blanket, with steaming mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. The bunker is sunk in silence, making the atmosphere more intimate. 

Dean languidly slides his fingers through Cas’ black velvety feathers, listening to the angel’s happy, little grunts.

And it does not matter that their pants are getting a little too tight. They’re just savoring the moment. Why not, when they have the whole night ahead? 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

For my new Destiel fics and updates subscribe to me [**HERE**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala) 


End file.
